Web services have become an increasingly popular way to achieve inter-computer communication over a network. Web services are typically accessed via queries that are defined based on application programming interfaces (APIs). However, learning how to use such APIs may be a time-consuming process and may require users to review a significant amount of web service documentation. Further, web servers that host web services often offer dozens of APIs, or more. API-based web service access typically requires computer programming knowledge. Due to the lack of visual feedback in text-based computer programs, API-based web service access may be unintuitive. Thus, constructing a web service query can be a long and demanding process for users.